


Vekhat Ma Menat

by candycolamorgan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycolamorgan/pseuds/candycolamorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the time of day that belonged to only her, no interruptions or dozens of voices in her ear. Except for the one she sought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vekhat Ma Menat

Daenerys stood out on the bluff alone, the sounds of her khalasar making camp for the night a mere hum in the distant background. This was the time of day that belonged to only her, no interruptions or dozens of voices in her ear. Except for the one she sought.  
  
In these quiet moments when the sun was just above the western horizon, she could pretend it was actually rising—that morning would soon break upon them, and her Khal would be returned to her just as Mirri Maz Duur had said.  
  
Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes and absently stroked the wedding ring on her finger. The breeze skated across her back in an intimate caress, and in that moment she could  _feel_  him with her.  
  
“Drogo?”  
  
“ _Ai, jalan atthirari anni?”_ The familiar endearment made her throat tighten in a sudden rush of emotion. It seemed a lifetime ago since she’d last heard those words. The rough cadence of his voice seemed softer than she remembered, though, as if he now came to her from a place where there was no violence or need for loud war cries.  
  
“I am cold without you,” she whispered sadly, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to preserve any warmth that she could.  
  
“ _Vos ahna laz rhelat._ ” She squeezed her eyes shut tighter; his response that he could not help confirming that he wasn’t truly there. He had never fully understood the common tongue.  
  
She took comfort in the silence, soaking up his presence as much as she could. She didn’t dare open her eyes, afraid he would disappear if she did. She made herself settle for the feel of the warm breeze, for the brush of an errant tendril of hair against her cheek that she imagined was his.  
  
The encroaching darkness warned her that their time was coming to an end, as did his gentle reminder.  
  
“ _Ahna eth dothrak ajjin_.”  
  
The desire to turn around and see him standing there overwhelmed her, so desperate was she to look upon his face one more time.  
  
“ _Hash anha atihak yera save?_ ” she asked instead, the dothraki words slipping from her lips easily as she prayed this would not be the last time.  
  
“In another life, yes.” Without thinking, she turned and opened her eyes in surprise at his use of her native tongue. All that met her gaze, though, was the vast sea of grass, empty of any towering braided figure.  
  
The sun finally dipped behind the horizon, and she stared out across the endless ocean, thinking of how that far off line had once again swallowed up yet another thing that had been hers— Far off beyond her reach.  
  
A steely resolve coursed through her as she promised herself it would be in her grasp soon.  
  
She was Daenerys Stormborn, and she would take what was hers with  _blood and fire_.


End file.
